the_pokemon_cffandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Equinox
Pokémon Equinox (ポケットモンスター春分, Pocket Monsters Equinox) is the final main-series Pokémon game released in Generation VII and the sequel to Pokémon Summer and Winter. Pokémon Equinox was revealed on February 7, 2014 at 5:00 AM, EST. The game's worldwide release date remains unknown at the present time; all copies of the game will be playable in the following languages: Japanese, English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, and Korean. The legendary Pokémon Symmiquor, the third and final member of the Season Guardians, serves as Pokémon Equinox's mascot. Plot Blurb Changes from Pokémon Summer and Winter Aesthetic changes *As evidence of the decade that has passed in the Odysso region between Pokémon Summer and Winter and Pokémon Equinox, Arthur, Jason, Jethro, and Isabel have been redesigne Storyline changes *Professor Sequoia has replaced Professor Cypress as the Odysso region's resident Pokémon professor. *Kelsea, a -type Pokémon specialist, has replaced Arthur as the Odysso region's first Gym Leader. Scarlet replaces her parents, Fei and Fiona, as the Odysso region's second Gym Leader; like Fei and Fiona, she uses -type Pokémon. Arthur replaces Klimson as the Odysso region's eighth Gym Leader; he still uses -type Pokémon. *Maria, a -type Pokémon specialist, has replaced Piotr as the first member of the Odysso region's Elite Four. Bronson, a -type Pokémon specialist, has replaced Rosa as the Elite Four's second member, while Minerva, a -type Pokémon specialist, has replaced Duke as the third, and Monnique, who specializes in -type Pokémon, has replaced Ildegarde as the fourth. Gameplay changes Features Megas: '''new megas have been made. As the following: lanturn bronzong porygon-Z Roserade linoon luxray hydreigon wormadam swellow staraptor dusknoir zebstrika malmar talonflame greninja chesnaught delfox. And the season guardians have recived primal forms except simmquor has received a mega form. '''trials and Z-moves: '''5 brand new trials have been added as an option to complete after completing the main story, the trials consist of a ice Pychic ground bug and steel trials have been Added, other z crystals can be received by exploring the region after completeping the Storm episode. New z moves consist with togedimaru comfey pallosand bruxish and all ultra beast share the same z moves names of z moves contain the following togedimaru: sparkling spike strike comfey: arouma blast pallosand: soul Stealing sand bruxish: toxic thrash ultra beasts: warping wrath '''storm episode: this episode is a post game episode of the evil team (formerly) being disbanded, the admins try to go to the brand new ruins of storm to try to summon the brand new mythical Pokémon storchaos to use its storm energy to bring a new wrath on the region causing all the trainers to be vanished by the insane weather, it’s up to you the trainer to stop them travel to the alola region: after the causes of the storm episode have finished you can take a ferry after completing the trials stated earlier, if you get a tropical ticked you can take the brand new SS opal To the alola region all new battles to explore at the battle frontier!: 'a new battle frounetir has been added as a new area to head off to the far island side of the region, with the brand new battle lab battle tower battle arena battle train battle hotel and the battle labyrinth '''battle former gym leaders: ' you can rematch the former gym leaders on the same island just west of the battle frontier on the brand new battle zone! so will you be able to conquer the Pokémon and become the brad new champion? Pokémon 'new Pokemon: '''mythical Pokémon storchaos primal season legendarys and mega simmiquor Compatability Music Staff *'Game and Story Concepts - The Pokémon Master *'Character and FUSEmon Names and Designs' - NachtBeirmann *'Pokémon Names and Designs' - SteveO126 Gallery Pokémon Equinox Logo.png|''Pokémon Equinox'' logo. Trivia In other languages Category:Games Category:Pokémon Equinox Category:Nintendo 3DS games